Life Goes On
by LazySmurf247
Summary: Marissa heads to Charming, California to look for her brother and to get his help in getting her daughter back. When she gets there she finds him and so much more. This story is AU! Rated T for Lang. ANGEL N DARKNESS is taking over story! ENJOY!


A/N: Alright so this story was started by me, but I was stuck on this story so ANGEL N DARKNESS is taking it over. The first chapter belongs to me! But the rest will be hers! And if you wanna finish reading it, head on over to her profile! Enjoy kiddies!

Disclaimer: We don't own SoA!

Chapter 1:

I don't know who to turn to or where to go. I have some bad people after me, trying to kill me.

It had been a few years ago, that I've been hanging with these guys I met in Seattle, Washington. I was doing drugs, selling drugs, and doing anything they asked me to, if I wanted to or not because I owed them lots of money. If I didn't they wouldn't let me see my daughter, Lily. I didn't get to see her that much, only when I didn't piss them off. But as far as I know, she's doing okay and going to school, and she's been taken good care of.

But I've really done it now. I was threatened to be killed because I had witnessed something I shouldn't have. A drug deal went wrong, I saw the people they killed, and I took off. I know that's how they do business, but I wasn't supposed to see it. So I'm headed south to find the one person, that I think would help me.

I haven't seen my brother, Carlos in a long time. The last time I saw him, we got into a huge fist fight, and we stopped talking and/or kept in touch. That was when I was sixteen and now I'm twenty seven but right now, I need him more than ever. Not only to get my daughter back, but to make up, and I don't even think he'll help me.

A few of my friends told me that those guys took Lily out of Washington and down to San Francisco, which is perfect because a cousin of mine told me where Carlos was staying. I'm on my way to see him in Charming, California and I hope to God, he comes through and helps me.

It was a little after midnight when I passed the _"Welcome to Charming"_ sign. I was tired of driving, so I got off the freeway and pulled into a motel to sleep. I'll have to wait until the morning for my quest to find my brother.

I woke up about eight am and changed my clothes. After I checked out of the motel, I drove around until I found an auto shop with the name _'Teller-Morrow'_ on it. I drove for ten more minutes and I found it, so I pulled in, then got out of the car. I saw a few guys working on some motorcycles as I was walking up.

A tall guy with blonde hair to his shoulders, was smirking at me. He threw his rag down and faced me. "Can I help you?" he looked past to glance at my car, then looked back at me. "Car troubles?"

"Not exactly... I'm looking for somebody."

"I bet I can help you find whoever it is." he held out his hand. "I'm Jax."

I shook it, with a smile. "Marissa."

"Nice to meet you, Marissa."

The way Jax was smirking at me, gave me goose bumps. Before I could open my mouth to say something, I hear this on my right. "What the hell are you doing here?" I slightly turned and came face to face with Carlos. "How did you find me?"

"I have people." I shrugged.

"Juice, you know her?"

I giggled at the nickname Jax called him, but only to get a glare from my brother. "She's my sister."

"No shit?" Jax asked, surprised.

My brother, formally known as Carlos, now known as Juice, crossed his arms over his chest, and still glaring at me. "What do you want, Rissa?"

"I need your help."

"And why would I help you?"

"Just hear her out." Jax chimed in.

Juice glanced at Jax, then back at me. "You have five minutes."

I shook my head. "You know what? Forget it. I thought after eleven or twelve years, you would have forgiven me by now. I came here thinking you would help me, but it was a mistake." he opened his mouth to say something, but I raised my hand and cut him off. "I have people after me, wanting to kill me, because I saw something I wasn't suppose to, and those sick bastards have my daughter."

"Riss..."

"No... go to hell!" I yelled in his face. "I don't need you, I'll get her myself." then I turned and walked away back to my car.


End file.
